


Smack in the Middle of Heaven

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Heaven, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// I'm re-organizing my fics, so here's another older story for Your pleasure! ;D</p>
<p>So, eventually Dean dies and goes to Heaven, right? Well, I started thinking: if there's one kind of Heaven per person, what might Dean's be like? And how would Cas feel being summoned in Dean's Heaven when ever Mr. Winchester feels like it?</p>
<p>This is a double drabble so there are exactly 200 words in here. It's not really beta-ed so if you find something odd, please, tell me! Oh, also, I'm imagining Cas' true form looks like <a href="http://ainokitsune.deviantart.com/art/SPN-From-210317799">this</a>. Thanks to Jossujb for introducing me the fandom <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack in the Middle of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SPN-Form](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35771) by ainokitsune. 



> **Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural series or its characters. I'm not making any money with this, so, don't sue! I mean no harm to anyone, just peace and love etc. Also, Misha Collins is my god.**

"Holy Goat!" Cas exclaimed, emerging on top of a rainbow air mattress. He was wearing nothing but a wet pair of swimming trunks and was holding a red-a-licious cocktail in his hand. "Dean, you know I have other responsibilities, too?"

"Hey, it's not really Heaven for me if you're not here," Dean shrugged, unabashed, and opened another beer. "Gotta say, dude, you look good," he added, winking at Castiel.

Cas furrowed his brow and gazed at his body. Then he looked at Dean, who wore an extremely smug expression on his face.

"I seem to be wearing Jimmy again. I thought we agreed on letting him be, now, as it is safe for you to see me in my true form?"

"I know, I know," Dean huffed. "It's just... well, I'm the last to nag about your true form, I mean, you're all hands and mouths! But sometimes it's just fun to do it like humans, you know?"

"I do," Castiel admitted, materializing right next to Dean, "Since we do it every day, wings or no wings."

"You complaining?"

"No, Dean," Castiel smiled. "It's also Heaven for me, right here."

"Attaboy," Dean smirked, sliding his hands inside Cas' shorts. "Attaboy."


End file.
